Más allá del límite
by Aldana Sakura
Summary: Una joven después de 8 años, regresa a su ciudad natal y tras un extraño encuentro, se dará cuenta que su pasado y destino no necesariamente fueron definidos en su actual vida. /—Disculpe… ¿Nos hemos visto antes? —Esto no es lo que debería estar haciendo ahora. — ¿Crees que ya es demasiado tarde para mí?/ Espero que lo disfruten.RIREN. YAOI. RIVAILLEXFEM!EREN. REENCARNACIÓN.
1. Prólogo

**[Notas]**

**[1] Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Izayama.**

**[2] Advertencias: RIREN. YAOI. RIVAILLEXFEM!EREN. REENCARNACIÓN. **

**[3] Historia basada en la película ****Kotonoha no Niwa**** producida por CoMix Wave Films y dirigida por Makoto Shinkai. **

-o- -O- -o-

**MÁS ALLÁ DEL LÍMITE. **

**Prólogo**

_**Si tan sólo…**_

_«Si tan sólo…»_

—Eren… —Nombro con desesperación un hombre de cabellera pelinegra. Sus manos temblaban, mientras buscaba con desesperación el cuerpo del castaño entre los escombros que había dejado la gran batalla que hasta hace unos momentos término.

«_Si tan sólo, pudiera abrir mis labios y gritar para que puedas encontrarme… pero ya no me quedan fuerzas para hacerlo_»

—Maldición, ¿Dónde estás? —Podía escuchar su voz más cercana a él.

«_Y probablemente ya no me queden fuerzas para seguir aquí… »_

— ¡No! —Ambas miradas se encontraron, y el pelinegro de lo único que se pudo dar cuenta fue del gran esfuerzo que hacían los dos ojos color jade por mantenerse abiertos, ignorando el gran charco de sangre que se encontraba alrededor del muchacho de apenas 15 años. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, para estar a su lado, soportando el fuerte dolor que le producía la herida que tenía en su pierna derecha— Eren…

El chico castaño trato de mover alguna de sus extremidades, pero ni brazos ni piernas le respondían. Se frustró. No sabía qué hacer, quería levantarse y sonreír, fingiendo que todo estaba bien… pero ni una sonrisa se pudo dibujar en sus labios.

«_Si tan sólo pudiera tocarte por última vez… »_

—Eren… aguanta, ya viene la ayuda… tú… —Pero fue incapaz de seguir al percibir la tristeza en aquellos ojos verdes. No quería mentirle. No podía hacerlo— Tú… mocoso tonto. Eres un completo idiota. —Su voz se cortaba a cada palabra que era pronunciada.

«_O por lo menos, decir lo que siempre he sentido por ti… »_

Sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, lagrimas amenazaban con salir. Pero no lloraría. No quería causarle más problemas a su Sargento.

—Eren… no te vayas. No me dejes. —Fueron las palabras del hombre mayor mientras tomaba la mano del chico castaño. Mientras tanto, Eren no sabía si sorprenderse o ponerse a llorar, ya que era la primera vez que veía tan vulnerable a su superior. Sus mejillas comenzaron a humedecerse, no podía detenerlas… Y fue en ese momento, en que por fin se dio cuenta… de que no quería irse.

No quería morir.

¿Por qué él tenía que hacerlo? ¿Por qué sólo él tuvo que sacrificarse? Él apenas tenía 15 años. Siempre soñó con ver el mar a lado de sus dos grandes amigos y ahora soñaba con permanecer a lado de la persona que tanto admiraba y amaba.

¿Dónde quedaban sus sueños? La vida fue tan injusta con él.

«_Si tan sólo nada de esto hubiera sucedido…_ »

Podía sentir, a través del contacto de sus manos, como la calidez abandonaba su cuerpo, se asustó y por primera vez sintió, algo que pocas veces había experimentado en su vida: Miedo.

— ¡Eren! —Grito, pensando que de esa manera fuera más lenta la despedida. Como si eso, pudiera retenerlo a su lado.

«_Sin embargo, si esto no hubiera sucedido… no te habría conocido»_

Las lágrimas pararon, su corazón comenzó a latir más lento y su respiración igualaba el ritmo esté… pero su felicidad iba en aumento.

«_Si tan sólo pudiera decirle que… me hizo muy feliz haberle conocido… y me duele dejarlo»_

— ¿Eren? —Sus ojos se abrieron, al ver los del muchacho cerrados. El pánico lo invadió, trató de detener la hemorragia de su joven cuerpo, pero fue inútil— Abre los ojos… Es una orden —Más que sonar como una, fue una súplica.

«_Voy a extrañarlo tanto, pero estoy seguro que…»_

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó por los alrededores, sirviendo de ayuda para los demás soldados, quienes buscaban en esos momentos el paradero de ambos hombres. Aun tenían la esperanza que ambos estuvieran a salvo, pero el grito lleno de dolor, les dio a entender que se avecinaba una gran tragedia.

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro sostenía en brazos el cuerpo del menor, que por cada minuto que pasaba, se volvía más frio… Y por alguna razón… no pudo llorar. Con lentitud y cuidado, retiro las lágrimas que hasta hace unos momentos habían caído por sus mejillas, observó con atención su rostro, el cual se encontraba pacifico y se preguntó cuál habría sido el motivo.

«_Si tan sólo, pudiera volver a nacer… seguramente, lo amaría otra vez_»

-o- -O- -o-

**[Notas de la autora] **

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo mi primer de Fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin, espero que les guste y pues la verdad no será muy largo, no acostumbro a hacer fic´s tan largos. En especial va a ser tanto Rivaille y Eren –en el pasado-, como con Eren en mujer –en el presente-, sé que se llama Levi, pero admitámoslo, se escucha mejor Rivaille. **

**Esta historia no será igual a Kotonoha no Niwa, tan sólo la idea principal, bueno ya sabrán como se desarrollará la historia. Esto es todo, el próximo capítulo estará dentro de una semana. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Cuídense. **


	2. Capítulo I

**[Notas]**

**[1] Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Izayama.**

**[2] Advertencias: RIREN. YAOI. RIVAILLEXFEM!EREN. REENCARNACIÓN. **

**[3] Historia basada en la película ****Kotonoha no Niwa**** producida por CoMix Wave Films y dirigida por Makoto Shinkai. **

**MÁS ALLÁ DEL LÍMITE.**

_Capítulo I_

_Regresando a casa._

_Pasaba desapercibida por las personas andando con pasos lentos, pero decididos. Sus vivaces ojos verdes observaron con detenimiento aquel cielo grisáceo; por un momento se perdió en la inmensa cantidad de copos de nieve que caía de aquel cielo sombrío. Pero un sonido la distrajo._

— _¿Diga?_ _ —contestó el aparato después de sacarlo de su abrigo café._

—_Soy yo —escuchó la voz profunda y seria de su amigo—. ¿Estás bien? _

_Una ligera sonrisa que reflejaba tanto felicidad como tristeza se dibujo en sus labios. Tardó en contestar y se dio cuenta que todo lo que la rodeaba, se empeñaba en que recordara para dar tiempo a que la melancolía la invadiera. _

— _¿Por qué debería de no estarlo? —respondió retomando su caminata nocturna. _

—_Cierto… Ha pasado tiempo… pero… —aquella persona se escuchaba dudosa. _

— _¡Pero nada! —cortó la chica deteniéndose abruptamente. Estaba cansada de que todo el mundo la tratara con lastima. Si tan preocupados estaban de ella. ¿Por qué no dejarla en paz? ¿Por qué hacerla recordar aquellos años? _

_Sin importarle que la otra persona le llamara cortó la llamada y apagó el celular. Eso sería lo mejor. Estar sola. _

_¿Realmente quería estar sola?_

_No. La verdad es que no anhelaba aquello. Ansiaba la compañía de alguien, pero su egoísmo le gritaba que sólo fuera una persona en específico. _

_Cayó de rodillas al suelo, no le importo estar en un lugar concurrido, ni que las personas la voltearan a ver curiosos. Poco le importo el mundo que la rodeaba en esos momentos. No sintió el frio en sus rodillas ni mucho menos en el resto de su cuerpo. _

_Las imágenes golpearon su mente, recuerdos; recuerdos no sólo dolorosos también gratificantes que provocaban calidez en su pecho. _

_¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué las cosas terminaron de esa manera?_

_¿Acaso no pudo haber un final feliz?_

— _¡Basta! —gritó cubriendo su rostro con sus frías manos. Odiaba cuando sus lágrimas caían sin su permiso. Odiaba cuando los recuerdos la alcanzaban provocándole aquella melancolía aún a pesar de los años. Odiaba a todos y a todo. _

_Odiaba…_

_Pero también anhelaba… _

_Realmente lo anhelaba. _

_Anhelaba a aquella persona._

**. . .**

Los tenues rayos del Sol se colaban por la ventanilla más cercana a ella; sus ojos verdes, tan brillantes como las esmeraldas se abrieron con pesadez ante el molesto rayo de luz. Un largo bostezo se escapó de sus finos y rosados labios; como un pequeño gato se estiró en su asiento mientras levantaba ambas manos hacia el cielo sin perder de vista el amanecer, que en esos momentos se daba fuera del tren.

— ¡Qué inconsciente es Mikasa! —refunfuñó. Sus ojos se posaron en su acompañante—. Mira qué mandarnos en tren. —sus mejillas se inflaron mientras sus labios se fruncían.

Con una divertida sonrisa femenina le respondió:

—Vamos Erenia, no te pongas de mal humor —calmó la mujer de cabellos castaños que la acompañaba—, deberías ser agradecida, Mikasa nos ha ayudado a regresar. Él ha pagado absolutamente todo.

La muchacha de ojos esmeralda cruzó sus brazos con un poco de disgusto mientras dirigía nuevamente su mirada hacia la ventanilla.

Erenia Jaeger, una chica de cabellera castaña, la cual llegaba a sus hombros y ojos color verde, estaba a punto de regresar a su ciudad natal, después de 8 años de ausencia, gracias al trabajo de su padre. Y era acompañada por su madre: Carla Jaeger, una mujer castaña y ojos del mismo color que su hija.

—Mi padre… —comentó Erenia, más no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

—Él seguramente… nos alcanzará después. —fue la respuesta de su madre. Un sentimiento de tristeza –que conocía perfectamente–, invadió a la castaña; no era la primera vez que su padre decidía quedarse en un lugar en donde no estaba su familia.

Grisha Jaeger, era el nombre del padre de la castaña, un exitoso medico que en esos momentos radicaba en una de las ciudades más concurridas del país. La castaña suspiro con fastidio, recordando el momento preciso en que abandonaba su pueblo cuando apenas tenía la tierna edad de 7 años, no sólo había dejado atrás el lugar donde nació y creció, también a sus amigos: Mikasa y Armin.

Todo por el trabajo de su padre.

Desde pequeña era capaz de ver lo egoísta que podía ser ese hombre.

Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, recordando la última discusión de sus padres. Carla le había comentado a su esposo, que la vida en aquella ciudad no era de su agrado, y tampoco para Erenia. Su padre, ante esa protesta sólo contestó un: «_Pueden hacer lo que quieran.» _

De eso, ya hace un mes y al no ver algún indicio de que cambiara su opinión, ambas decidieron regresar y Mikasa muy amablemente les ayudaría. Hasta el último momento Grisha no cambió su decisión. Ni siquiera, cuando las despidió en la estación.

— ¡Ah! Mira. Hemos llegado. —anunció su madre, señalando fuera de la ventana. Era cierto. Erenia inmediatamente reconoció aquellas estructuras, las cuales daban a conocer lo sencilla y humilde que era esa pequeña ciudad.

—Me pregunto —susurró bajando del tren—. ¿Qué será lo que me espera de ahora en adelante? —terminó de decir, tras ver a su amigo pelinegro de pie, esperándolas en la entrada de la estación.

No tenía por qué pensar más, todo estaba decidido. Había pensado que de ahora en adelante, su vida llevaría el ritmo que debió haber seguido, antes de marcharse de aquel lugar.

Nada lo arruinaría.

**. . .**

—Regresaré antes de la cena. —anunció Erenia para después tomar su abrigo y salir de su antigua casa. Por suerte, su padre no había tenido la grandiosa idea de venderla. Un par de pasos atrás se encontraba su amigo pelinegro, quien hace unos instantes, le comentó a la castaña que alguien se moría de ganas por verla.

Ella sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, su pequeño amigo rubio: Armin Arlert. Su sonrisa se ensancho, al recordar la última vez que su amigo la había visitado, 2 meses aproximadamente; sin embargo ahora no tendrían por qué privarse para verse.

—Por aquí. —dijo Mikasa, dando vuelta en la esquina.

— ¿Piensas qué me he olvidado del camino? —cuestionó la castaña con un poco de resentimiento. Mikasa asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Eres demasiado despistada Erenia.

La aludida infló sus mejillas sonrosadas, siguiendo a su amigo. Mikasa Ackerman era un chico de cabellera corta y pelinegra. Sus ojos negros y profundos, realmente podrían causar temor a cualquiera, sin embargo, Erenia estaba muy acostumbrada a la mirada seria y fría de su amigo; pero algo que ella pasaba desapercibido, era lo atractivo que era Mikasa, ya que sólo lo veía como un hermano, uno al que quería y respetaba.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos al divisar la bufanda roja que el pelinegro traía puesta, sin embargo no dejo de caminar. Sus manos estaban resguardadas en las bolsas de su abrigo, si que hacia frio; es por eso que Mikasa traía la prenda roja, que años atrás Erenia le había regalado.

Pero rápidamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos, al percatarse del lugar donde se encontraba.

Un parque.

Pero no era un parque cualquiera, se trataba de uno muy conocido para ella. Solía ir allí en compañía de sus amigos cuando era pequeña, para jugar o simplemente platicar de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sus pasos de detuvieron mientras su mente traía aquellos recuerdos. No le importó que Mikasa siguiera su camino, ni mucho menos el frio que comenzaba a sentirse gracias a las frías mañanas de noviembre. Caminó directamente hacia la pequeña fuente que se encontraba en el centro de una modesta plaza, rodeada de bancas blancas.

Y algo captó su atención.

No fueron los niños que se correteaban entre los juegos, ni mucho menos haber dejado a Mikasa caminar solo a casa de Armin.

En una de las bancas, un hombre de cabellera negra leía tranquilamente un libro. Ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La castaña por instinto se acercó a él, no podía apartar la mirada de aquel sujeto. Una gran necesidad por ver su rostro se apodero de ella. Sus pasos iban tomando velocidad lentamente, al sentir que cada vez la distancia entre los dos se acortaba aun más.

— ¡Erenia! — _« Esa voz»_ Pensó la castaña deteniéndose en seco. Giro sobre sus talones encontrándose con la tranquilizante sonrisa de Armin— Mikasa te está buscando como loco, piensa que te han secuestrado… —susurro el chico un poco avergonzado— Vamos.

El fuerte agarre que Arlert posiciono en su muñeca antes de que pudiera responder, provocó una gran inquietud en la chica, miro sobre su hombro nuevamente a aquel hombre de cabellos azabaches.

_« ¿Por qué?»_

Más no obtuvo respuesta… seguramente, siendo esa cuidad lo pequeña que era, tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a ese hombre y así fue como, resignada se dejo llevar por su amigo, sin saber que una mirada penetrante se posaba en ella.

**Continuará.**

**[Notas de la autora]**

**¡Hola! aquí de nuevo a dejar mi intento de fic, muchas gracias a las que leyeron el prólogo, y también por leer este capítulo, bueno las verdad es que no cuento con mucho tiempo para escribir, per espero que no las decepcione y dejan le historia. **

**Por cierto, gracias a: XxXMitsukoXxX, EsmeNeko, Sakura-Chibi58, Charlie rikistikis, Joeri-Izamune, Lisseth Prieto,** **Guest y a Florencia, por comentar y a todas las que le dieron en Favs y Follows. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**+Cuidense!**


End file.
